lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 800
Report #800 Skillset: Enchantment Skill: None Org: Paladins Status: Rejected Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: There are inherent coding issues with having multiple enchantments on a single item that prevent us from going ahead with this. We also note that modifications to artifacts generally fall outside the purview of Envoy reports. Problem: Combat (and the game in general) is getting more complex each day. Over time, there have been a significant increase of buffs and equipment. The inventories of active players have gotten really cluttered. New and returning players also struggle to acquire many things. The recent addition of a liquid rift and changes to vials have improved things tremendously. A similar change to enchantable equipment would really help in reducing the amount of jewelry, horns, and musicboxes that one has to carry. Solution #1: Change the Great Rune of Enchantment to add an extra enchantment slot instead of the current 10 extra charges. When attached, the rune is "used up" and disappears. (This is similar to how pipes and vials work and will not count against the 10 rune limit per item.) Solution #2: Same as Solution #1 but allow each Great Rune of Enchantment to add 5 extra enchantment slots. This will be more on par with the Great Rune of Glassworking (especially since it is more expensive). Solution #3: In addition to Solution #1 and Solution #2, consider allowing crowns and tiaras to have 5 enchantment slots by default. Since only one can be worn, this should be okay. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 14:28 writes: These solutions should also improve the sales of the Great Rune of Enchantment. With the recent addition of regulators, the number of charges on enchantments becomes easily ignorable. ---on 4/15 @ 14:29 writes: Also, if this report is approved, any Great Rune of Enchantment that is currently attached should probably fall off into the owner's inventory. ---on 4/15 @ 18:52 writes: I love solution 2-- I'd probably trade in some great runes of enchantments for various influencing runes in order to keep some of my jewellery non-decay, without feeling like there is a need for piles of brooches and / or rings. ---on 4/15 @ 20:11 writes: Solution 2. ---on 4/15 @ 21:32 writes: I like this change, and it fits in with the glassworking rune. It also allows players who are willing to chunk out for it a method to avoid wearing many brooches or rings, and have more signature permanent RP jewelry options. ---on 4/16 @ 00:26 writes: I really like this too. Fully supported. ---on 4/16 @ 06:49 writes: Yes to any of these. ---on 4/16 @ 08:25 writes: Fully support all solutions! (Regulators are much much cheaper and have now replaced their current functionality, essentially) ---on 4/16 @ 08:33 writes: Supported. ---on 4/16 @ 13:30 writes: Full support for all solutions. ---on 4/17 @ 03:17 writes: I like all of these! ---on 4/17 @ 15:18 writes: I really like this report. Solution 1 or 2 is my vote. I'd especially be excited about having just one dedicated piece of jewelry that does most of what you need. ---on 4/18 @ 03:24 writes: Support all solutions. ---on 4/19 @ 01:56 writes: I hope that some consideration is taken for those of us who purchased multiple enchantment runes because of their current purpose should either solution 1 or 2 go in. Nothing against the proposal, but if it turns out I only needed 3 runes to cover 15 enchantments instead of 15 runes, then I'd hope some return is made. ---on 4/19 @ 02:45 writes: I'm assuming that that is likely not a big issue since considerations were made when the Great Rune of Glassworking was changed. ---on 4/30 @ 16:57 writes: By the way, I just wanted to point out that Solution #2 is my preferred solution. The number can be changed if it is a bit high. It can ignore the default slots too (similar to the Great Rune of Glassworking not stacking with a teardrop sigil), in case Solution #3 also gets implemented and someone decides to add a Great Rune of Enchantment to a crown/tiara.